


Long Time Coming

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble Set, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Before Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

Draco had only heard about Blaise Zabini in general terms about his mother. She was a Slytherin, but her and her son spent most of their time elsewhere, away from the Malfoys. Draco finally met him when they were both seven at a Malfoys' ball.

Blaise was taller than him in a blue robe that complimented his dark mahogany skin. He seemed older than his years, sophisticated in ways that made Draco feel like a child. He was a Malfoy. For the first time he felt like that wasn't enough.

Draco hid from Blaise for the rest of the night.

***

They met again when they were first years at Hogwarts. Draco already had his circle and Blaise had his own too. They barely saw each other, even with sharing the same House, and Draco forced himself not to care. Their parents weren't close, so why should their sons be?

Draco couldn't help but watch Blaise though. He rarely talked in public, didn't make waves, and was a talented student. Something about him fascinated Draco and he couldn't put his finger on why.

Draco wanted to become close friends with Blaise, but the thought of potential rejection kept him at bay.

***

They met again years later in France. Blaise's just as sophisticated as Draco remembered from when they were seven, and he's still just as nervous. Except now he was a grown wizard, not the child he was before or even during Hogwarts.

Draco gathered his courage, walked up to Blaise and held out his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Blaise laughed and yanked him into a hug. "What took you so long?" With that, Blaise lowered his head and kissed away Draco's surprised look. "I've always liked you, but you kept away."

Draco discovered he _did_ like Blaise. "I'm here now."


End file.
